Vanilla Drabbles
by Moonfire14
Summary: Ed and Al centric. Some may contain Elricest. Rating K- T. Unconnected drabbles. Most are really cute. Please check it out.
1. Blackbird

**I was listening to the song Blackbird by Serah McLachlan and somehow connected it with the elric brothers. More specificly Al. This story was born from that. This is kinda AUish. It's after Al got his body back after Fullmetal Alchemist but Ed didn't die and go to the other world. I wrote this a long time ago but now that I decided to post it I'm not changing anything about it. This is the first of a few unconnected drabbles that I named the vanilla drabbles. Sorry if this is not all that good.**

**Rating K+ Genre; family/hurt/comfort Warnings: brotherly fluff and possible elricest if you squint**

* * *

Edward Elric could not sleep. He had been restless since Winry had brought up delicate topics and accidentally upset Al at dinner.

As he had passed by Al's room, he'd heard sniffs and crying. It worried Ed. Al was normally so happy. The tossing and turning in the next room made him worry even more because it meant Alphonse was not getting the sleep a fifteen year old needed.

It also didn't help that Al was scared of the darkness that wouldn't leave him alone. It was a struggle every night for Al to face the darkness he had known for four years.

Al liked being able to feel things again. He especially liked the feeling of hair and could sometimes be caught playing with Ed or Winry's hair. Winry didn't like it when Al played with her hair constantly but Ed didn't mind. Al also liked to touch skin but he only touched Ed.

Al also liked to smell flowers and run barefoot through the grass, but Ed had forbidden that when Al had gotten a huge splinter in his foot. One that left him limping two days after the splinter was taken out.

Ed heard a door opening and closing quietly. Light footsteps came down the hall to his room. The door opened and his little brother stepped in the room. The light of the full moon lit up his smooth,creamy skin turning in almost translucent. The light made his light brown hair shine with a silver halo and it also lit up his soft gray eyes. Al was standing there in front of Ed wearing nothing but his gray undershorts and a green t-shirt.

Ed propped himself up on his elbows, exposing his bare chest. Bare because all he was wearing was jeans.

"What's wrong Al?"

"I...um, had a bad dream."

Al looked like he hadn't been to sleep at all much less had a nightmare. But what brother wants to tell his sixteen year old brother he was scared of the dark.

"Come here," Ed patted the spot on the bed next to him. Al didn't hesitate to crawl under the covers with Ed just as he had so many nights before. Ed wrapped his arms around Al's midsection and pulled him back against Ed. Ed was always surprised by how perfectly A fit against him. Al's legs bent and Ed's knees fitting perfectly in the bend. And despite them being almost the same height, Ed could comfortably lay his head in the crook of Al's neck. Ed breathed in the faint scent of vanilla. Ed loved the smell of vanilla and it happened to be the scent Al wore.

"Ed will you sing a song for me? One of the ones mom used to sing to us?"

"Sure Al. Which one?"

"Blackbird."

"Okay but I don't remember all of it."

He repositioned himself and freed an arm from under Al. This hand he used to smooth Al's hair from his eyes. Then he sang a few lines:

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly all your life. You are all invited to this moment to be arise."_

Ed continued to stroke Al's hair as he sang out the next lines.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life. You are all invited to this moment to be free."_

Al closed his eyes as Ed sang the last line he could remember.

_"blackbird fly."_

Ed finished the song and heard Al sigh contentedly. After a considerable amount of silence,Al spoke up. His voice was so soft Ed almost didn't hear him.

"Ed? Will you kiss me on the forehead like mom used to?"

"I'll do you one better Al." Ed leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Al made a choked sound and then began to cry. He rolled over and buried his face in Ed's chest. Ed could feel Al's tears on his bare skin.

When Al had turned over he had made their position uncomfortable for Ed because now Al's legs were straight and between Ed's. And Al had bony knees.

Despite that Ed pulled Al closer and said,"Al please stop crying."

Al wrapped his thin arms around Ed. Ed rubbed circles on Al's back until the sobs stopped and Al's breathing became slow and even. Knowing that Al was asleep and safe allowed Ed to finally settle down. He fell asleep with Al's head nestled in the crook of his neck, his brother's soft hair brushing his face, and the smell of vanilla on the air.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. Excuse me if I messed up the song lyrics I wasn't listening to the song when I wrote this. I hope you liked this. Please tell me what you think!:) I may eventually do a revised version later which will just be a separate chapter cause I really like this version even though it could use work.**


	2. Strawberries

p data-p-id="78d2ca8cea3637826d79f529afadfedb"Winry Rockbell sighed and looked up from the automail she was working on while sitting on the living room floor. It was a hot summer day. The kind that makes you want to do nothing at all and wear the least amount of clothes possible./p  
p data-p-id="85e8b141619c10def12a2521bc80d13b"Al was sitting cross legged on the floor, leaning back against the couch. He was wearing nothing but a tee shirt and shorts. He had a sketchbook balanced in his lap and he was avidly drawing. Ed was laying behind Al, stretched out on the couch shirtless and reading./p  
p data-p-id="c0f77f9ae5f177f87124a6ba1af13908""Hey guys. Why don't we play a game? We'll ask each other questions and we have to answer honestly. It can be a group question or a specific question for one person. For example : Al do you like strawberries?"/p  
p data-p-id="88c33b1ff42787efee11eede3a1af40f"The fifteen year old's face flushed but he didn't answer. Winry didn't notice the blush./p  
p data-p-id="01599fb954b8158b883e5d915d543888""That was just an example. I know Al loves strawberries. Now for a real question. Group question. Have you had your first kiss? If so how old were you, who was it and where? Mine was a boy named Eric. It was under the mistletoe on Christmas and I was twelve. Your turn." She looked at Al./p  
p data-p-id="ec70a95f845db2603e3bc82cfcc99623"Al turned red again and stammered out," N-no."/p  
p data-p-id="2ec56b3cae6b529f4bbaf428f6c5808d"Winry misunderstood his blush and said," There's no reason to be embarrassed by it. Not everyone has had their first kiss. Ed? What about you?"/p  
p data-p-id="9a3e9c1e21501b1cb17bcf295290649d"Ed glanced up from his book for the first time. He glanced over at Al's red face then said," Nope."/p  
p data-p-id="91df1eee9974d4c90f4629b399782dff"Winry sighed and stood up," You guys are no fun." Then she left. Al looked at Ed with relief shining in his eyes. Both boys had in fact had their first kiss and many others but that wasn't something Al wanted to talk about./p  
p data-p-id="c2533e857b413f17a0c6d321ba0aa3aa"/ Six years before /p  
p data-p-id="21cfbb80fa49ff48fc532b5b5b2113c2""Brother!" Al yelled as he ran towards the ten year old in question./p  
p data-p-id="b6ddbd9a6acaef0581524a0df90b7426""What is it Al?" The blonde looked up at him from under a mess of golden hair./p  
p data-p-id="4ee074baa314df3df4d1cfb188100d9b""Mom says the strawberries are ripe. Can we please go pick some?"/p  
p data-p-id="eed29ffce857b9b110709f91f5ebaffd""Sure. I'll race you there." The boy jumped up and started running without even looking back to see if his younger brother was following. Al ran quickly after him, carrying a good sized basket to place the picked strawberries in./p  
p data-p-id="1663a7f8caf70d6bc2bd5037bf00e83c"The strawberries were indeed ripe and the fields were a mass of juicy red berries. Al grabbed a huge one and sank his teeth in. Ed laughed as Al's lips turned red and juice ran down his chin. Ed grabbed himself a berry and immediately set to devouring it. The two boys filled the basket with the ripest strawberries they could find to take home then they lay in the cool shaded fields eating fresh strawberries off the bushes./p  
p data-p-id="a31eb3b1d8e3c137b6f4c4d1e4cb5d1a""Ed, can I ask you a question?"/p  
p data-p-id="b85569a2af0fe9c60b9b341c7df1e379"The older brother looked over at his slightly shorter brother."Yeah Al. What is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="a454aa0ba706b721567e602c6409b4b2""I think Mom is worried about us..." Al paused before rushing on,"I heard her talking to Panako."/p  
p data-p-id="091aeb67beaf0e20f924265ba75e4b24""What did she say?"/p  
p data-p-id="120a74fe40609983bfe5922a6fcd71fa""She said we're really close for brothers. Too close. I think she may have been suggesting you go away. Ed they won't make you go away, will they? Please don't leave me." Al's voice was soft and pleading./p  
p data-p-id="a2361f5948f0d9195d91f61d2f2eee65"Ed sat up and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug./p  
p data-p-id="523f2f3ce8aba7049396af160aabc967""Of course I won't leave you. They can't make me."/p  
p data-p-id="41db8c99f182276bc5d1db13c4a36269""Promise me."/p  
p data-p-id="29b6ead263597c0f497ff3ed847ad338""I promise," Ed said and then without thinking about it Ed did something he'd seen his dad do to his mom when he was younger. He pecked Al lightly on the lips. Then he handed the nine year old another strawberry./p  
p data-p-id="ff2ad42b6692e8fbda3a4b136f52cbcd"It wasn't until a year later that Ed would realize that brothers weren't supposed to show affection that way and that he didn't care. It wasn't until years later that it occurred to them what that little peck head started and by then they were to far gone to stop what they had begun./p  
p data-p-id="0d862463b993f0270e5f2d1d0946cd8b"/ Present /p  
p data-p-id="44af3cfb602a2b0d3324f09baf9239ca"Al looked over at the door Winry had left through. He could hear he talking to Panako about... dinner. At least that's what he thought and who knew how long that conversation could take?/p  
p data-p-id="7b20f0a305a390ae7b6968564f911364"Al smiled and crawled up onto the couch. Ed peered at him over the top of his book. The light brown haired boy leaned down and kissed Ed lightly. Ed wrapped on arm around Al's neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss./p  
p data-p-id="5f89db422053de8630f0314dab91ac46"Al broke the kiss and and lightly nipped Ed on the ear while grabbing the book. Al was already off the couch and running when Ed yelled for his book back./p  
p data-p-id="6d034d5de80400553ddd127edc784272"Al laughed and said," You'll have to catch me first brother!"/p 


	3. Far Away

p data-p-id="ebb0fe70cd122332caf358b16d5a618c"I've been meaning to update this for while because I have like eight more chapters after this but I keep forgetting.. oops/p  
p data-p-id="ebb0fe70cd122332caf358b16d5a618c"em/em/p  
p data-p-id="ebb0fe70cd122332caf358b16d5a618c"emDarkness/emem,/em emloneliness/em/p  
p data-p-id="a6ec16e77f19c94c3689179190d1aa77"Sighs fill the room as a young man turns in his empty bed. His lover has been gone for a few weeks and each night is lonelier than the last. But finally the loneliness is going to be gone. His lover comes back tonight./p  
p data-p-id="dd96734d778bc2e9570d44fbbac0adf6"emLight/em emfootsteps/emem, /ememwarm/em emhands/emem, /ememsoft/em emvoice/em/p  
p data-p-id="693196bc64c6b3e713836fc718847b7e"Alphonse Elric is woken from his twilight sleep by a warm arm around his middle and a gentle caress on his cheek followed by the soft words of 'I missed you'/p  
p data-p-id="b8082f23ca0985134527573a22b3d28e"emSoft/em emkiss/emem, /ememsoft/em emtouch/em/p  
p data-p-id="4906147e111731c519b226286d1fb50f"Ed is kissing him soft and sweet. No words need to be spoken as the feelings from their separation well up and finally spill over. Hands are on the edge of his t-shirt, pulling up and he raises his arms./p  
p data-p-id="80c1b635926b5b671c7d9a303ec3e87b"emLong/em emmissed/em emtouch/emem, /ememwarmth/emem, /ememsoft/em emskin/emem... /emembeautiful/em/p  
p data-p-id="d1f16dc0172012f34e956ca81c4dbcbd"Beautiful was not a word Edward would use often. In fact it was a word that rarely graced his lips. Except with Al. He used so many rare words when describing Al especially when Al was spread out likes this, body flushed a delicate red. Perfect was the main word that came to mind. Perfect and his./p  
p data-p-id="5a4481ed0454b0c74f49d1a4f9ec8022"emLight/em empants/emem, /ememwarmth/emem, /ememkisses/em/p  
p data-p-id="12c33ac3851a4e74c8a37984b98f0357"Moans fill the air now. Most are breathy and fall from Al's lips as their sweaty bodies intertwine in a beautiful dance. This was paradise for Alphonse Elric. He didn't care what anyone thought of them. Ed was his and rightfully his. When they were like this it was most evident./p  
p data-p-id="8dc4f0eee52e4b218095ed264f1fc4f9"emBeauty/emem, /ememmorning/emem, /ememLove/em/p  
p data-p-id="d92d942bdd9f445bb725fb0f91239a15"The morning is always Al's favorite. He wakes up earlier than Ed. He likes watching Edward as the sunlight dances across the elder's long blonde hair. Al could never convince Ed to cut it even now that it fell to his hips. But Alphonse actually kind of liked it like that. Ed had already given up so much to bring him back from the other side and Al didn't feel right about making him give up anything else. Even something so small. Besides the hair was part of Ed./p  
p data-p-id="eb292ab8c12ccb7d8619950eb5b3ab56"And Al loved all of Ed. His tawny eyes in the morning when he would look at Al with nothing but the purest love. The irritatingly long hair that just made Ed look all that more beautiful in the morning sunlight with it was splayed around his head. Even his temper. Because all these things made Edward Elric who he was and Al wouldn't change a single thing about his amazing brother./p 


End file.
